Computer Life is a Dangerous One
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: Blossom is the smart one right? She does what she's told right? Wrong. She disobeys and as we all know people on internet can't be trusted. R/R Blossom/Mojo


Clad:Summary

Mojo's Short Commentary.

Hi, Salutations, bojour, konnichiwa. Hello and good evening, morning, afternoon , whatever time you are reading this. I Mojo am now commenting briefly on this story in which you are now reading with your eyes of the words that I am saying. So read and pay close attention to what I'm going to say as the author types out the words oh forget it. Anyway, hey! Stop, don't leave, I see you humans scurrying away. Pfft, cowards, I command you to read! Even though this is filled with lies and is therefore devoid and lacking in the truth.

I Mojo implore you to listen and listen well with the words I am speaking coming out of my mouth and onto this computer. Ahem, I am thoroughly appalled and disgusted about what the story will have in it's lousy teen content, which is to say I am lacking the feelings of pleasure and happiness. Not that kind of pleasure either, you sickos!

Alright, alright, I'm fine, I'm collected, I'm cool. Yeah, so cool, anyway you ask why I am lacking the feelings of joy for this fic? Well I'll tell you why, aside from the whatever it's full of lies! Everything, every word you are about to see with your eyes are lies! The author she'll deceive you con you which is to say play you for a fool and fill your mind with what is not one percent of the truth!

You wish to know the lies that I am speaking and aware of at this very moment? I can not tell you. Muhahaha, I can however tell you (sarcastic)lovely audience that I am filled with anger, hate and uh...

Clad:Pooh?

Yes, pooh! **(hears laughter)**Curses...Anyway, this story has one and only one decent quailty meaning in which it stars me! The one and only..

Zim:INVADER ZIM!

Get out of here! **(Shoots him with a bazooka)** As I was saying this strange story stars me.

Clad:And Blossom.

Shut up! It stars me! Me! Me! No, I'm not throwing a tantrum, get off my back, stupid audience. Now, this story starts me because the author has figured in her thick skull that I rock, meaning she rocks, but I rock so much more that all rocks scream at the sight me me, Mojo, Jojo! Oh yeah I rock, I rock so hard. **(_A giant rock falls on Mojo)_** Curses...And you in viewer land stop laughing at me! (Hears laughter) That's it! I'm leaving, I do not wish to stay here any longer.** _(_Storming away)**

Clad:Dude you can't leave.

And why not?

Clad:You never told them what the story was about.

Story? What story? Everything we speak is nonsense and therefore will make no sense in the future. Thus, there will be no story, she's too lazy to finish this, even though it starts me, me! Mojo Jojo, and deserves to be completed.

IB:It will be.

Humph, more lies, all she does is lie.

IB:And how you know?

I know all.

IB:Pfft, well now who's lying?

I know all about everyone and everything and everybody who reads this god damn fic!

IB:Temper, temper. Man, your so full of it.

Full of what?

Clad:Pooh!

A dump load of shit lands on him. Curses...(Mumbles angrily) That's it! I've had it!

Clad:You don't have it. I have it.

What?

Clad:No, not the Grinch.

Grinch waves, Mojo waves back frowning.

Clad:I have Cousion It!

The furry hair ball whatever walks over to Mojo mumbling. What? What is this? Who is he? Is it a he? Mojo was starting to get a headace as he rubbed his head in confusion and annoyance.

Clad shrugs at his question.

Cousin it:Mumble, mumble, mutter.

Shut up! I blast him to bits with my bazooka, blow off the dust and smile.

IB:Hey! You can't do that!

I blast her away! Muhahahaha. Yes, it's every canon characters dream to kill you stupid authors. Hahahaha.

Clad:Hm, no more narrator.

Good, I'm leaving now, which is to say say, departing myself from this location of a strange and annoying, weird land. Which is to say good bye. I leave.

Clad:Good, the weirdo is gone. Have fun reading this Mojo/Blossom fic. On with the real story.

Disclaimer:Mojo belongs to Craig Mc. Grinch . Cousion It Adams Family.

Chapter 1 Introduction

The city of Townsville, is home to the three greatest teenage girls in the world. No, not the Dixie Chicks, I've never heard of Josie and the Pussycats. Come on, man, I'm talking about the Powerpuff girls. Let's see what their up to now. Ah, the Professors household, it grew a story and there's a fancy limo sticking out of the garage. Now, how could they afford that? Must have been a gift or something. Ahem, let's see what those darling teens are up too. Aww, look at Blossom, the fiery red head studying away. She believes hw first, justice second."Now to do my algebra."

Bubbles the sweet blond one, looks so cute drawing. She believes understanding first, love second."All done." Smiles at picture of her and Mojo.

Finally there's Buttercup the dark haired one, fits her persona too. She looks so, well she's glaring angrily, uh... well let's not bother her. She's busy punching a giant inflatable Him. This puff believes in pulverize first, annihilate second.

And together these opposite personality trio form that superhero team, The Teen Puffs. "The Teen puffs? That's lame," Buttercup dismissed.

"I like it," Bubbles giggled.

"Sounds good to me, Teen Puffs is what it is then, we need a new name anyway," said the spirited thirteen year old Blossom.

Buttercup rolled her eyes,"Whatever."

Good, now the City of Townsville is also home to horrible, mutated, vile, evil creatures, we call the villains. First there's Him, the most devilish, evil being to walk the earth, who believes riddles first, answers never. He also owns a nice diner you should check it out, guy makes good flapjacks. "Why, thank you narrator. Why not stay and sit with me for a second?" Him said enchantingly.

But I'm a dude! Bob, the narrator, a dude. A man, male uh, let's go to Mojo! He's straight, I think. Ahem, Mojo Jojo is the most evil, vengeful, hated, rotten, egotistic, poorly minded, ugly, repulsive..."Shut up!" Mojo growled taking out a bazooka.

Uh, let's move on to Princess Morbucks. What's to say about her? She's the most spoiled, brattiest, brat, robbing banks for no reason, claims to want to be a puff girls, pfft, hypocritical, she's bad and wants to be good. "You are so annoying! I'm buying a new narrator," Princess said storming off.

She can't do that..Can she?

IB:Yes, she can! And she did! I'm the new narrator and I promise the story line will get more interesting..

Mojo:Lies!


End file.
